The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, various bags and pouches have been designed to hold foldable shoes so that a user may carry such shoes within a bag or a purse, while wearing conventional shoes, until such a time that the shoes are desired. Then, when desired, the shoes can be removed from the bag or pouch and used. The prior art further provides tote bags to place the conventional shoes in while the shoes are being worn.
Plastic packages are widely used for a variety of items ranging from food to hardware. These packages allow the visual display of product to the prospective customer allowing customer evaluation prior to purchase without opening the package. Some plastic packages have the added feature of recloseability and storage of unused product.
The placement of footwear and personal accessories in an automotive vehicle often presents problems for the user. Placement on a seat prevents use of that seat by a passenger and the footwear or personal accessory is subject to tipping over or even sliding off the seat during breaking maneuvers due to the momentum of the bag.
Placement on the floor of the vehicle often results in the bag being out of reach of the driver and still subject to tipping. Placement on a console between the seats of a vehicle having individual front seats may prevent use of the console as an armrest, interfere with vehicle controls on the console, and be subject to tipping over or sliding off the console during braking or acceleration of the vehicle.
Other proposals have involved show and accessory holders in vehicles. The problem with these holders is that they do not retain both shoes and accessories in a clearly viewable, and secure manner between the seats of a vehicle. Also, they do not allow for recharging of a phone. Even though the above cited holders meet some of the needs of the market, a footwear and accessory retention pouch for use in vehicles that segregates and retains footwear and accessories and is specially adapted for suspension between the seatbacks of a vehicle having individual or split seats is still desired.